


Questions

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Series: ATYD Withdrawal fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, but ATYD caused this hot mess of a "story", i promise I do not know the meaning of story, not set in the same universe as ATYD, remus probably needs a hug, sirius is cute, this has no plot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: It's 3am in the Gryffindor boy's dorm of 1976, and Sirius Black needs the answers to some of life's biggest questions, like, can thestrals see each other??Written to get over All The Young Dudes, don't judge me.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: ATYD Withdrawal fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Questions

"Reeeemmmmmuuuuuussssss," Sirius called, leaning over the side of his bed. 

Remus rolled over, to face his boyfriend's bed (which Sirius had shuffled closer over the last few weeks). "What the hell do you want?"

Sirius pouted. "And here I thought you love me. You won't even _talk_ to me."

"It's 3am, and I am talking to you. What do you want?"

"When butterflies fall in love, do they feel humans in their stomach?"

Remus sighed. "Humans don't feel butterflies, though, do they?"

James sat up. "Yes they do."

Remus shook his head. "Don't try to tell me they feel like butterflies. Elephants, maybe."

James thought on this for a moment. Then he stood up, crossed the ever expanding space to Sirius' bed, and climbed on. "Maybe butterflies do feel humans, then, 'cos we're so big."

Sirius pulled back the covers for James, and then snuggled in. "You know what? That's true. Thanks, Remus. Do you ever get tired of being so helpful and amazing, and handsome?"

"Maybe that's why Remus sleeps all the time," James suggested. 

"Are you hitting on my boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Remus deserves all the boyfriends there are."

At this point, Peter, obviously disturbed by the noise, crawled onto James' bed so he could join in. 

Sirius was silent for a minute, so Remus hauled the covers over his head and closed his eyes.

"Can Thestrals see each other?" Sirius' voice called. "Like, maybe they lose their first baby, and then they see all the others, and the babies are just accepting that food comes out of nowhere."

"OoOoOh," James said. There was rustling as James presumably sat up to think. 

"How can you mate with something you can't see though?" Peter asked.

"Maybe the oldest one actually goes, drags something in front of all his kids and nephews and nieces, and kills it. Then they would see each other," James said thoughtfully.

"What about the trauma?" Sirius argued. "You can't expose a five year old to murder, especially if you're a parent."

"OH MY GOD, it's THREE AM, can we please GO TO EFFING SLEEP?" Remus yelled, not even bothering to come out from under the covers.

"OK, party pooper," Sirius grumbled. There wasn't any rustling, so it seemed James was going to sleep with Sirius tonight, and Peter was going to take James' bed.

Whatever keeps them happy.

"Wait can they see each other though?" Remus yelled, as the thought struck him.

**Author's Note:**

> OK THIS IS SO BAD I APOLOGISE, BUT ALSO I WILL BE WRITING MORE.


End file.
